Love Between Men
by Mana2702
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'une connexion pour que notre vie soit bouleversée! Deux hommes vont l'apprendre à leurs dépends mais est-ce que la vraie vie arrivera à dépasser cette connexion?
1. Chapter 1

_**Et oui me revoilà, cette fois je ne vous ai pas fait attendre longtemps! Angelyoru j'ai reprit une de tes propositions pour la profession de Thorin j'espère que tu aimeras ^^ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira à toutes et à tous! :) Après voilà, j'espère que vous comprendrez que les parties écrites en gras et/ou en italiques signifient que ça se passe sur internet :D Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Bilbon avait longuement hésité avant de le faire, mais finalement il avait sauté le pas suite aux conseils de sa meilleure amie. Il alluma donc son ordinateur et tapa sa recherche. Le jeune blond appuya sur le lien, la gorge soudain très sèche. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il n'était pas si désespéré, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. De plus il savait que Lia vérifierait si il avait mentit ou non. Il appuya donc sur l'onglet « _créer un compte_ ». Bilbon ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Il commença à taper les informations demandées:

 _ **Prénom: Bilbon.**_

 _ **Age: 26 ans.**_

 _ **Ville: Londres.**_

 _ **Métier: Libraire.**_

 _ **Intéressé par: Homme.**_

 _ **Hobbies: lecture, prendre le thé, écouter de la musique.**_

Le jeune blond était incroyablement gêné de faire ça. Il se dit que c'était étrange de devoir préciser son orientation sexuelle puisque c'était un site de rencontre pour homosexuels, mais il se dit aussi que certains hommes étaient peut-être bi et que dans ce cas ils pouvaient le préciser. Il ajouta une photo de lui pour compléter son profil et valida. Il vit alors des dizaines de profils s'afficher face à lui. Le blond se sentit très nerveux, il n'était déjà pas à l'aise en vrai, alors séduire par internet le terrifiait.

* * *

Thorin était sur son portable et vérifiait ses mails. Il vit des notifications de _Love Between Men_. Il se connecta donc à son profil. Il regarda les messages qu'il avait reçu mais les supprima, ils ne l'intéressaient pas. Le brun s'était inscrit sur ce site un soir où il se sentait particulièrement seul. Thorin avait été marié mais il était à présent divorcé, apparemment Thranduil avait préféré Elrond, leur banquier. Le brun soupira et surfa un peu sur le site, il voulait juste voir des visages. Il commença à les faire défiler et l'un d'entre eux attira son attention. Il cliqua sur la photo et regarda le profil. Le brun fronça les yeux et parla à son écran:

«-Tu prétends réellement avoir 26 ans?! Je ne t'en donne pas plus de 15 mon grand! Bilbon Sacquet… intéressant, je vais voir si tu dis la vérité.»

Thorin cliqua sur le signe de la petite enveloppe et commença à écrire son message. Il l'envoya en souriant, si c'était réellement un adolescent il allait sûrement comprendre le message et arrêter de venir sur ce site.

* * *

Bilbon sursauta lorsqu'un petit cercle rouge se dessina en bas de l'enveloppe. Il cliqua dessus et le message d'un certain Thorin s'ouvrit:

« _Bonjour, je suis assez surpris de voir que tu prétendes avoir 26 ans alors que tu n'en a clairement que 15 mon cher! Tes parents sont au courant que tu es inscrit sur ce genre de site?! Tu es bien trop jeune pour avoir besoin d'un site de rencontre pour trouver quelqu'un. Je te conseil de supprimer ce compte et de sortir un peu, les gens sur internet ne sont pas toujours des gens biens. Cordialement. Thorin._ »

Bilbon fronça les sourcils, 15 ans, réellement?! Il appuya sur répondre:

«- _Bonsoir monsieur Thorin. Je suis flatté que vous me pensiez si jeune, mais je suis né le 23 mars 1992 j'ai donc bel et bien 26 ans! Cela dit c'est gentil à vous de me prévenir des dangers d'internet, mais sachez juste que j'en suis conscient. Cordialement. Bilbon._ »

Un message indiquant de Thorin était en train d'écrire s'afficha. La réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard:

«-J _e suis désolé, si vous dites la vérité alors je suis mort de honte et je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. Vous faites vraiment très jeune!_

 _-Merci, j'ai toujours fait plus jeune que mon âge. Alors, vous vous sentez un devoir de prévenir les hommes que vous trouvez trop jeunes de faire attention à internet?_

 _-Bien sûr, lorsqu'on est adolescent on ne se rend pas compte de la réalité._

 _-Vous êtes un peu un chevalier en armure alors? ;-)_

 _-En quelque sorte… en tout cas content que vous ne soyez pas un gamin. Mais faites attention aux gars louches malgré tout ^^ bonne soirée._ »

Bilbon sourit bêtement, ce Thorin était assez drôle. Il cliqua sur son profil:

 _ **Prénom: Thorin.**_

 _ **Age: 29 ans.**_

 _ **Ville: Londres.**_

 _ **Métier: Agent des Forces de l'Ordre.**_

 _ **Intéressé par: Hommes.**_

 _ **Hobbies: sport, voyage, musique.**_

Le blond fit défiler les quelques photos de ce Thorin et sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Ce « chevalier en armure » était vraiment très séduisant. Il décida de tenter sa chance et envoya un autre message:

«- _C'est étonnant que quelqu'un qui est apparemment Agent des Forces de l'Ordre soit justement sur un site de rencontre… vous luttez contre les cyberpirates?_

 _-Euh… non je suis là dans un but personnel. Mais on ne fait jamais trop de prévention même dans la vie de tous les jours!_

 _-Vous avez raison. Alors, je vois que vous êtes de Londres vous aussi, vous y êtes depuis longtemps?_

 _-Non, depuis 3 ans seulement, je suis de Leicester. Et vous?_

 _-Non, je suis né et j'ai vécu toute ma vie à Londres._

 _-Oh je vois, et alors, libraire ça vous plaît?_

 _-Oui, j'ai toujours eu une grande passion pour les livres!_

 _-J'aime lire moi aussi, ça permet de s'évader un peu tout en restant au calme dans son salon. De temps à autre c'est agréable de lâcher les écrans et de se retrouver face à des pages reliées par une couverture en cuir…_

 _-A qui le dites vous! Les jeunes ne comprennent plus cela, ils sont sans cesse cloués à leurs téléphones!_

 _-C'est le progrès… alors vous êtes inscrit depuis longtemps?»_

Bilbon regarda son horloge et sourit en répondant:

«- _Non seulement 20 minutes, et vous?_

 _-Moi j'avoue que ça fait quelques mois._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à sauter le pas? Moi c'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a un peu forcé la main dirons nous…_

 _-Je me sentais seul, ma dernière relation ne s'est pas bien terminée._

 _-Je comprends oui… en tout cas je suis ravi de vous avoir parler. Je dois malheureusement y aller je suis attendu pour dîner. Au revoir et bonne soirée._

 _-Au revoir, passez une bonne soirée et bon appétit.»_

Bilbon se déconnecta et alla se préparer à dîner. En réalité il n'était attendu nul part, mais tout cela allait bien trop vite pour lui. Il mangea dans le calme puis alla se coucher, il n'était pas habitué à discuter avec un bel inconnu via un site de rencontre! Tout cela l'avait bouleversé.

* * *

Thorin eut un sourire en coin, il était quasiment sûr que Bilbon lui avait menti sur la raison de sa déconnexion. Son instinct de policier ne le trompait jamais, et là il disait clairement que le petit blond mentait. Mais Thorin s'en amusa, les sites de rencontres n'étaient pas toujours fait pour trouver la personne avec qui passer sa vie, simplement se faire des amis était aussi très agréable. Il se déconnecta lui aussi et éteignit son ordinateur. Le brun fit quelques exercices de sport, prit une douche, dîna et se coucha. Le lendemain il allait avoir une journée particulièrement physique au travail car il allait devoir surveiller une manifestation.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin arriva au commissariat. Ils firent un rapide briefing et se préparèrent pour l'intervention. Le brun enfila la tenue qui lui faisait ressembler à Robocop et monta dans la camionnette.

L'équipe d'intervention arriva sur les lieux, le début de la manifestation était prévu dans 20 minutes, ils prirent donc position. Thorin commença à faire les cents pas, l'ambiance était électrique aujourd'hui, aussi bien les collègues que les manifestants étaient à fleur de peau. Le brun pria silencieusement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de dérapage.

* * *

Les manifestants commencèrent à avancer, brandissant leurs panneaux aux messages accrocheurs et beuglant leurs slogans. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, Thorin était à l'affût du moindre acte suspect. Il voulait au maximum que tout se passe bien, il en avait assez de l'image négative qu'avaient les gens à propos des Forces de l'Ordre. Il surveillait donc tout ça et quelques manifestants commencèrent à s'échauffer. Thorin soupira et s'approcha:

«-S'il vous plaît ne faites pas n'importe quoi. Vos idées passeront mieux si il n'y a pas de débordement.

-Ta gueule sale flic!»

Thorin soupira et ferma les yeux un instant, il devait rester calme:

«-C'est ridicule, m'insulter ne vous avancera pas plus. Je fais mon travail en faisant en sorte que vous manifestiez en toute sécurité alors je ne comprend pas votre colère à mon égard.»

Un des manifestants attrapa un truc dans son sac en bandoulière et le balança sur Thorin. Le brun se prit une brique en pleine face. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'il avait le nez en sang, sa tête tournant légèrement:

«-Ah vous êtes juste des casseurs… très bien.»

Il fit signe à ses collègues et les quatre turbulents furent rapidement stoppés. Le brun retourna au véhicule et attrapa un mouchoir. Il détestait ce genre de personnes, prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'on parle d'eux. Un journaliste s'approcha:

«-Monsieur vous venez de vous faire agresser par un manifestent, que ressentez-vous?

-Je ressens que j'ai le nez cassé, mais que je fais un métier à risque alors j'ai l'habitude. Je trouve malheureux que certains individus ne sachent pas garder leur sang froid. Leurs arguments auraient plus d'impact si ils les exposaient avec calme. Mais bon c'est ainsi… veuillez me laisser maintenant.»

Le journaliste n'insista pas et partit. Thorin voulu retourner travailler mais son chef refusa car il n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Thorin fut donc emmené par les pompiers.

* * *

Bilbon travaillait tranquillement quand une manifestation passa devant sa librairie. Il les regarda un instant mais se jeta au sol lorsque plusieurs jeunes se mirent à jeter des briques dans sa vitrine. Le verre volait partout et les jeunes entrèrent. Ils commencèrent à balancer les livres dans tous les sens en hurlant. Bilbon s'assit derrière son comptoir et voulu appeler la police mais un des jeunes arriva. Il lui arracha son portable des mains et le balança de toutes ses forces contre le mur. Le petit appareil éclata en milles morceaux. Bilbon était paniqué, surtout qu'un des jeunes avait cassé la pancarte qu'il portait et se servait du manche comme d'une batte de base-ball. Le jeune qui lui avait cassé son portable le força à se lever, il le tenait en lui faisant une clé de bras. Celui avec l'arme improvisée s'approcha:

«-T'as du pognon?

-Non.

-Menteur!»

Le jeune asséna un énorme coup de « batte » sur le comptoir. Bilbon sursauta et répéta:

«-Je n'ai pas d'argent, les gens payent par carte pas par liquide.

-Je te crois pas!»

Le troisième jeune qui avait continué de tout balancer attrapa la caisse enregistreuse et la jeta elle aussi contre le mur. Le tiroir caisse s'ouvrit et il se jeta dessus pour ensuite froncer les sourcils:

«-Il a dit la vérité y a rien dedans!

-Alors on va lui montrer qu'il aurait mieux fait d'avoir du pognon! Il nous a fait perdre notre temps!

-Je vous déconseille de tenter de me blesser, répondit Bilbon soudain très calme.

-Et pourquoi ça enfoiré?

-Parce que vous pourriez le regretter.

-Pff genre, on a trop peur!

-Je ne vous demande pas d'avoir peur, juste de me laisser tranquille.

-Va te faire foutre! On te laissera tranquille quand on l'aura décidé!»

Celui avec le manche voulu le frapper, mais Bilbon esquiva. Tout en se décalant il asséna un grand coup de talon sur le pied de celui qui lui faisait une clé de bras. Le jeune cira en le lâchant pour tenir son membre meurtri. Bilbon lança:

«-Et de un, maintenant à toi monsieur Orange Mécanique.»

Le jeune ne sembla pas comprendre la référence mais Bilbon s'en moquait. Un coup fusa dans le but de le frapper. Bilbon attrapa le manche au vol et le tira vers lui. Le jeune fut déséquilibré et lâcha la « batte » pour se retenir au comptoir et ainsi ne pas tomber. Bilbon arqua un sourcil:

«-Alors, on fait toujours autant le malin sans son bout de bois?

-J'ai toujours mes poings connard.

-Hum hum, tu sais que toute cette vulgarité est totalement inutile n'est-ce pas?»

Le jeune ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il s'élançait pour le frapper. Bilbon l'esquiva et lui asséna un direct dans l'estomac. Le jeune poussa un grognement sourd, il avait le souffle coupé. Bilbon le plaça sur le sol à côté de celui qui se tenait toujours le pied et se tourna vers le denier:

«-Toi aussi tu veux finir blessé?

-Non m'sieur!»

Le troisième partit encore plus vite qu'il était venu. Bilbon sourit et força les deux jeunes à se lever. Il les fit avancer jusqu'à des policiers qui encadraient la manifestation:

«-Bonjour, ces jeunes sont venu vandaliser ma librairie, ils ont tenté de me voler et de m'agresser. Il y avait un troisième avec eux mais il a fuit.

-Très bien monsieur merci pour tout. On s'occupe d'eux, je vous invite à venir au commissariat au plus vite pour déposer une main courante.

-Très bien merci. J'apporterai les vidéos de mes caméras de surveillance.

-D'accord, merci monsieur bonne journée.

-Merci, au revoir.»

Bilbon retourna à sa librairie. Il balaya le verre brisé et commença à remettre les livres en place. Il ramassa aussi sa caisse enregistreuse, elle était foutue. Il la mit sur le côté et appela son assurance. Normalement la caisse enregistreuse et la vitrine étaient prises en charge. Il envoya une copie de ses vidéos à l'assurance qui répondit qu'ils allaient prendre tout ça en compte et qu'ils allaient faire tout réparer au plus vite. Le blond alla ensuite acheter un nouveau portable, il avait simplement bouché la vitrine avec ds planches en bois, il n'avait pas d'autre moyen pour l'instant.

* * *

Thorin sortit de l'hôpital, il avait le nez cassé mais au moins l'hémorragie était terminée. Il rentra chez lui et prit un bain chaud pour se détendre. Il attrapa son portable et se connecta sur _Love Between Men_ tout en restant dans l'eau. Il regarda un peu ce qui se passait et vit que Bilbon était connecté. Il sourit et envoya:

« _-Bonjour, alors votre dîner était bien?_

 _-Bonjour, il était meilleur que la journée que je viens de passer… et vous comment allez-vous?_

 _-J'ai moi aussi passé une journée épouvantable. J'ai le nez cassé, des petits rigolos ont trouvé intéressant de me lancer une brique dans la figure pendant une manifestation._

 _-Ah, moi il y en a certains manifestants qui ont trouvé drôle de pulvériser ma vitrine, mon portable et ma caisse enregistreuse. Ils ont voulu m'agresser mais le destin en a voulu autrement._

 _-J'espère qu'ils ont été arrêtés!_

 _-Deux des trois oui, le dernier a prit la fuite quand il a vu que ses copains étaient en difficulté. Et vous, ils ont été arrêtés?_

 _-Bien sûr. Alors on était pas loin l'un de l'autre il semblerait._

 _-Apparemment… en tout cas j'espère que votre nez ira vite mieux._

 _-Oui ne vous en faites pas, là je suis dans un bon bain chaud qui devrait m'aider à guérir plus vite. Vous avez déjà contacté votre assurance?_

 _-Oui, ils vont agir le plus rapidement possible j'ai déjà envoyé les vidéos de surveillance pour prouver mes dires. Bon bain dans ce cas, peut-être que vous ne devriez pas utiliser votre portable si vous êtes dans l'eau._

 _-Parfait pour l'assurance. Ne vous en faites pas pour le portable, les mains n'ont pas contact avec l'eau. J'y pense, hier vous n'aviez pas de dîner n'est-ce pas?_

 _-Comment avez-vous deviné?_

 _-Je l'ai senti c'est tout, déformation professionnelle. Je sais si on me ment ou pas._

 _-Bien joué, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur parce que ça s'était passé très vite. Je ne pensais pas qu'on allait me parler dès le soir de mon inscription._

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas, juste discuter ça me convient bien je n'ai pas envie de vous faire peur._

 _-Tant mieux, bon je suis épuisé à cause de cette journée je vais vous laisser. En plus je m'en voudrai si à cause de notre discussion vous deviez rester dans l'eau refroidie._

 _-D'accord, reposez vous bien alors. Et ne vous en faites pas pour l'eau froide, je serai sortit du bain avant mais tout en continuant de vous parler. Je sais faire plusieurs choses en même temps._

 _-Vous aussi reposez vous bien. Oh oui je suis convaincu que vous savez faire pleins de choses en même temps, ça se voit à votre tête. Au revoir._

 _-Au revoir.»_

Thorin sourit et posa son portable avant de sortir de l'eau. Bilbon avait légèrement flirter sur sa dernière phrase, c'était très amusant. Il se sécha et alla sur le canapé, il ne se coucherait pas tard non plus, l'adrénaline retombait tout juste et il était épuisé. Il était amusé par ces petites discussions avec Bilbon. Le blond avait envie de discuter mais il prenait peur dès que la conversation commençait vraiment. Le brun sourit à cette idée, la libraire était timide c'était adorable. Il mangea rapidement et se coucha, le sommeil l'emporta dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon surveilla les réparations de sa vitrine. L'assurance s'était montrée efficace, car à 9h tapante le lendemain de l'accident ils avaient envoyé une équipe. Le blondinet observait donc cela d'un œil attentif. Il envoya un message à Thorin via le site:

« _-Ah, l'assurance a vite réagit, l'équipe de réparation est déjà là! Je suis content que ça se passe aussi bien et vite. J'espère que votre nez ne vous fait pas trop souffrir. Bonne journée._

 _-Ah parfait, c'est très bien si tout est réparé pour vous. Oui mon nez ça va merci de vous en inquiéter, mais du coup je ne peux pas faire de terrain pour un moment malheureusement. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée aussi._ »

Bilbon sourit bêtement et les réparateurs repartirent une fois que la vitrine fut mise en place. Bilbon ferma la boutique et partit pour le commissariat, il fallait qu'il dépose sa main courante. En passant il avait récupéré les vidéos de surveillance.

* * *

Thorin était dans son bureau à taper un rapport sur les incidents de la veille. Le grand brun soupira, il détestait vraiment faire la paperasse. Il termina donc son rapport et l'imprima en plusieurs exemplaires. Il apporta les rapports à son supérieur et celui-ci lui apprit que les jeunes allaient avoir une forte amande mais que comme ils étaient mineurs ils n'allaient pas être retenus plus longtemps.

Le brun retourna à son bureau et s'occupa comme il le pouvait. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, il aurait préféré rentrer chez lui plutôt que de rester assit derrière un bureau toute la journée. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

Bilbon fut emmené dans un bureau et parla des événements de la veille tout en donnant les enregistrements. Le policier le regarda:

«-Très bien, alors je vais vous relire votre déclaration, et si il y a un problème dites le moi.»

Il commença donc la relecture de la déclaration. Bilbon hocha la tête et signa le bas de la page que l'agent venait d'imprimer. Le blond retourna à la librairie et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Quelques clients arrivèrent et Bilbon commença à travailler.

* * *

Au moment du déjeuner le libraire se connecta et envoya un message à Thorin:

«- _Et voilà, j'ai déposé ma main courante et je travaille comme si rien n'était arrivé hier._

 _-Très bien, sur qui êtes-vous tombé au commissariat?_

 _-Sur un certain monsieur Bofur._

 _-Cool, il est sympa, je suis sûr que ça s'est bien passé._

 _-Oui c'était génial, il était très à l'écoute c'était agréable._

 _-Oui c'est un bon ami. Je suis content de discuter avec vous, je déteste devoir rester derrière un bureau toute la journée. Merci de m'offrir cette part d'évasion!_

 _-Je vous en prie, moi aussi je suis content de discuter avec vous! Alors, parlez moi de vos goûts, car j'imagine que vous avez d'autres centres d'intérêts que ceux que vous avez mit sur le site._

 _-En effet, j'aime le cinéma et la musique. Je suis proche de ma famille, j'adore les promenades sur la plage._

 _-Cool, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment sympa les promenades sur la plage. C'est important d'apprécier sa famille, moi je n'avais que mes parents mais ils sont morts._

 _-Je suis désolé pour vous._

 _-C'est rien vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ça fait un peu plus de 5 ans de toute façon. C'est agréable d'apprendre à connaître quelqu'un._

 _-Je suis bien d'accord, c'est vraiment cool d'apprendre à te connaître. Je pense que le tutoiement est arrivé non?_

 _-Si. ;)_ »

Ils continuèrent de discuter puis se remirent au travail. Bilbon se demandait si un jour ils allaient se rencontrer avec Thorin. Le blondinet se remit au travail et ferma la librairie un peu plus tard.

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il alluma la télé et regarda un film. Après ça il se prépara à manger et vit qu'il avait un message de Thorin:

« _-Alors, tu vas faire quoi de ta soirée?_

 _-Rien de spécial, je pense que je vais manger devant la télé. Et toi?_

 _-Pareil, tu vas regarder quoi?_

 _-Je sais pas encore… toi?_

 _-Je pense que je vais regarder Jumanji, l'original bien sûr. Même si la suite est géniale, j'avoue que le premier restera toujours mon favoris._

 _-Cool j'adore ce film! Quelle chaîne?_

 _-La 46, c'est pas encore commencé._

 _-Attends je met, on va regarder « ensembles » comme ça!_ »

Bilbon mit la bonne chaîne et sourit. Il était vraiment content que ce film passe à la télé, c'était un de ses films favoris. Il vit la réponse de Thorin:

« _-Oui, regarder un film ensemble par écrans interposés c'est vraiment sympa. C'est un peu comme si on était tous les deux!_

 _-C'est vrai, on s'est jamais rencontré mais je trouve qu'on s'entend bien non?_

 _-Si on s'entend bien. Je te trouve assez amusant en fait, tu es tout timide mais en même temps tu as envie de discuter donc c'est cool._

 _-Tant mieux, j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à me dire que je suis sur un site de rencontre._

 _-Faut pas, y a pas toujours que du mauvais avec les rencontres par internet!_

 _-C'est vrai oui. Oh ça commence! J'adore ce film, cette musique! ^^_

 _-Oui ce film est magique! Il a bercé toute mon enfance!_

 _-Moi pareil :p_ »

Bilbon sourit et se posa avec son assiette sur le canapé. Il regarda la télé, il était vraiment content de discuter avec Thorin tout en regardant son film favoris.

* * *

Thorin était allongé sur son canapé et regardait le film. Il sourit en se disant que Bilbon voyait les mêmes images que lui au même moment. Étrangement cette idée fit beaucoup d'effet au brun. Il se sentait durcir légèrement, de plus les photos du blond sur son profil étaient tellement adorables qu'il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre en sachant qu'il parlait avec lui. Il inspira un grand coup et essaya de se concentrer sur _Jumanji_ , il n'était pas excité quand il regardait ce film normalement.

Le brun répondit à Bilbon sur sa remarque à propos des singes dans la cuisine, cette scène était hilarante. Il toussota et tira légèrement sur son pantalon qui était beaucoup trop serré à présent. Thorin se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être excité par une simple conversation anodine. À la pub il fonça prendre une douche froide, il ne voulait pas se laissé guider par ses hormones comme un adolescent. Il revint ensuite dans le canapé, au moins sa libido s'était calmée, c'était déjà ça.

* * *

Bilbon profita de la pub pour se doucher et débarrasser son assiette. Il revint ensuite dans le canapé, ne se doutant pas du tout de l'effet qu'il avait sur Thorin. Il se laissa donc tomber sur le canapé et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait eu une longue journée et la fatigue venait de retomber d'un coup.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin se réveilla le lendemain et alla prendre une douche. Il avait rêvait de Bilbon toute la nuit alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu! Le brun soupira, il était en train de perdre la tête. Il se préparait son petit-déjeuner quand son téléphone sonna. Thorin arqua un sourcil et décrocha:

«-Allô?

-Salut c'est moi, comment vas-tu?

-Thranduil? Tu aurais dû te poser ce genre de questions avant de me tromper et avant notre divorce!

-Je t'appelle pour te demander un service.

-T'es sérieux là?! Ton mec n'a qu'à s'en charger!

-Il ne peut pas devenir mon mari ET mon témoin.»

Thorin eut l'impression qu'il venait de recevoir un énorme coup sur la tête. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient divorcés que depuis 4 mois et que son ex mari parlait déjà de se remarier. La voix de Thranduil le sortit de son choc:

«-Thorin tu es toujours là?

-Ça t'amuse de me faire ça?! Tu crois que je suis un jouet avec lequel tu peux faire absolument tout ce que tu veux?!

-Non je ne te considère pas comme ça, c'est juste que… je sais pas, je me disais qu'on a vécu de belles choses tous les deux. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là à mon mariage.

-T'es vraiment un connard! Tu m'as trompé pendant quasiment toute la durée de notre mariage et là tu me demande de venir à ton nouveau mariage? T'es vraiment un salaud!

-Je sais que j'ai été dégueulasse de te tromper, mais il faut que tu passe à autre chose maintenant. Je ne vaut pas la peine que tu t'empêche de vivre à cause de moi.

-Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail.

-Au fait, j'ai vu aux infos qu'on t'avait agressé, j'espère que ton nez va bien.

-C'est presque gentil de t'en inquiéter même si normalement tu aurais dû prendre des nouvelles plus tôt si tu avais réellement été inquiet. Peu importe je dois y aller.»

Thorin raccrocha et partit vomir. Ce coup de téléphone était encore pire que lorsqu'il avait découvert l'infidélité de son mari et leur divorce réunis. Après avoir vomi Thorin se passa de l'eau sur le visage et avala un beignet avant de partir au travail. Sa journée commençait vraiment mal et il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas s'améliorer.

* * *

Bilbon ouvrit la librairie et s'installa derrière son bureau. Il se connecta, il n'avait jamais de clients dès l'ouverture. Il envoya un message à Thorin:

«- _Coucou, encore merci de m'avoir dit pour le film d'hier. J'ai adoré le regarder avec toi! J'espère que tu vas bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que tu as un problème._

 _-Salut, merci pour ton message il me fait plaisir. J'ai… des problèmes avec mon ex dirons nous._

 _-Tu veux en parler?_

 _-J'ai été marié, mais mon mari m'était infidèle. Il vient de m'appeler pour me demander d'être son témoin car il va se marier avec celui avec qui il me trompait._

 _-Aoutch! Ça fait tout drôle d'apprendre que tu as été marié, mais je te remercie pour ta franchise. J'imagine que tu me l'avoue parce que tu as confiance en moi et ça me flatte, vraiment! En tout cas il manque cruellement de tact à te demander ça!_

 _-Je sais oui c'est qu'un salaud. Mais le pire c'est que je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter sa demande ou pas. Je me demande comment il peut envisager de se remarier alors qu'on est divorcés que depuis 4 mois!_

 _-Je ne sais pas, certaines personnes ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'elles peuvent faire. Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas volontaire la plupart du temps._

 _-Je sais, il n'est pas méchant au fond. Je pense qu'il a juste été maladroit. En tout cas ça me fait du bien d'en parler, merci de m'écouter._

 _-Mais de rien c'est normal, hum… et si on se rencontrait un jour?_

 _-L'idée est tentante, on trouvera un moment j'en suis sûr. Je dois retourner au travail désolé. À plus tard._

 _-A plus tard Thorin._ »

Bilbon sourit et se remit au travail. Il rangea les livres qu'il avait reçu par la livraison de ce matin.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de faire un peu de ménage lorsqu'il reçu un message de Thorin:

«- _J'aimerai beaucoup prendre un verre avec toi._

 _-Oui pourquoi pas._

 _-Que dirais-tu de demain?_

 _-Ce serait super!_ »

Bilbon sourit, il était content et nerveux à l'idée de voir Thorin le lendemain. Le petit blond termina son ménage et alla prendre une douche:

«- _Alors, tu vas dire quoi à ton ex?_

 _-Je pense que je vais accepter. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'accompagne le moment venu._

 _-Tu veux le rendre jaloux? Var si c'est le cas je ne pense pas qu'il sera impressionné de te voir avec un avorton comme moi…_

 _-Peut-être j'avoue que l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit, mais j'ai surtout pas envie d'y aller seul. Après tout c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de tourner la page. Et détrompe toi, moi je te trouve très mignon sur tes photos, tu n'as pas l'air d'être un avorton… surtout d'après les vidéos de surveillance lors de la manifestation!_

 _-Et bien si je suis disponible ce jour-là oui je veux bien t'accompagner. Merde tu as vu les vidéos?!_

 _-Excellent! C'est vraiment gentil merci à toi. Oui j'ai vu les vidéos, dis donc tu ne leur a pas laissé une seule chance de se défendre! J'adore ce côté calme mais seulement en apparence!_

 _-Mais non, merci à toi de m'inviter. Et puis si ça peut montrer que tu as tourné la page c'est tant mieux. Hum… oui je sais me défendre après tout étant un petit gabarit c'est indispensable de savoir m'en sortir tout seul quand on m'attaque._

 _-Oui, en plus tu es vraiment sympa, on passera une bonne soirée j'en suis sûr. Mais je ferai attention à mon comportement j'ai trop peur que tu me botte les fesses si je fais n'importe quoi ;-)_

 _-Je suis convaincu moi aussi que cette soirée sera géniale. Et t'inquiète pas, en général je ne botte pas le cul des gens quand ils m'invitent à prendre un verre ^^»_

Bilbon sourit et ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'au moment d'aller coucher.

* * *

Thorin se prépara le lendemain pour leur rendez-vous. Il était vraiment content à l'idée de voir Bilbon en vrai. Son nez était quasiment guéri, il avait vite cicatrisé. Il enfila une chemise et un jean puis partit pour le bar où ils avaient rendez-vous. Il s'approcha du bar et vit que Bilbon venait d'entrer. Il lui sourit et s'approcha:

«-Salut.

-Salut… waouh ça fait bizarre de se voir en vrai! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'en face tu fasse aussi grand. Car sur les photos je voyais que tu n'étais pas petit, mais en vrai c'est encore plus flagrant!

-Oui, viens on va trouver une table, comme ça je paraîtrais plus petit.»

Thorin serra rapidement Bilbon dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers une table en souriant. Il n'avait pas vraiment su comment saluer le petit blond alors l'accolade lui avait semblé être la meilleure option. Les deux hommes s'assirent et commandèrent leur verre. Le brun demanda:

«-Alors tu as passé une bonne journée?

-Une excellente oui, j'avais hâte d'être à ce soir. J'avoue que j'avais très envie de te voir en vrai.

-Moi aussi. C'était vraiment agréable de discuter par messages, mais en vrai c'est encore mieux.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et le serveur leur rapporta leur commande. Thorin leva son verre de vin:

«-A notre première rencontre.

-Oui, à notre première rencontre.»

Ils trinquèrent et le policier demanda:

«-Alors, la librairie ça fonctionne bien?

-Oui, j'ai de la chance. J'aime mon travail, les livres ça a toujours été une passion.

-J'adore les gens passionnés.»

Ils sourirent et continuèrent de discuter tout en buvant tranquillement leur verre.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment le barman vint leur annoncer que le bar n'allait pas tarder à fermer. Thorin paya et regarda Bilbon:

«-C'était vraiment sympa, j'espère qu'on pourra vite remettre ça.

-J'espère moi aussi.»

Ils se mirent à rire et papotèrent encore un peu dans la rue avant de partir chacun de leur côté après une brève accolade. Les deux hommes étaient réellement ravis de cette première rencontre qui s'était très bien passée. Chacun repartit donc avec le sourire aux lèvres, la tête remplie par l'espoir d'un second rendez-vous imminent.


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbon se rendit à la librairie en sifflotant, il était d'une humer merveilleuse. Il ouvrit donc sa boutique et se dirigea derrière son bureau. Le blondinet s'installa et vérifia si il avait un message. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il constata que c'était le cas:

« _-Bonjour, je voulais juste te dire à nouveau à quel point j'ai passé une soirée super hier. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on remette ça! C'est étrange, quand on s'est vu j'ai eu l'impression qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours, est-ce que ça te l'a fait aussi?_

 _-Salut, moi aussi j'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée hier! Écoute on remet ça quand tu veux. Moi aussi j'ai eu une impression assez similaire quand je t'ai vu hier. Comme si te voir était une habitude que j'avais déjà alors que ce n'était pas le cas, étrange! Mais bon, j'espère que maintenant te voir régulièrement sera réellement une habitude…_

 _-Je pense qu'il y aurait pire routine que de nous voir souvent n'est-ce pas?_

 _-Je suis bien d'accord :D_

 _-Cool… je suis désolé je dois te laisser mon chef m'appelle dans son bureau. À plus tard._ »

Bilbon soupira d'une légère déception et se mit au travail, un client venait justement d'entrer dans la boutique. C'était un homme grand, mince, de longs cheveux blonds platine mais d'épais sourcils noirs. Bilbon arqua un sourcil, c'était très étrange de se colorer les cheveux de façon si différente de la couleur de base sans se décolorer les sourcils aussi. Le libraire haussa les épaules et s'approcha:

«-Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider?»

L'homme se retourna et Bilbon frissonna sous son regard bleu perçant. L'inconnu l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds en prenant son temps comme si il le passait aux rayons X. Il lança d'une voix calme mais qui glaçait le sang:

« -Bonjour, je m'appelle Thranduil. J'ai apprit que vous fréquentiez Thorin.

-Euh…

-Je suis son ex mari.

-Comment vous savez que je le connais?

-J'étais dans le même bar que vous hier soir. C'était un hasard complet ça je peux vous l'assurer, mais il se trouve que du coup je vous ai vu tous les deux.

-Grand bien vous fasse, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. Il me semble que le principe d'être l'ex de quelqu'un veut dire que cette personne peut à présent faire ce qu'elle veut!

-J'aimerai que vous lui parliez à nouveau de ma demande pour qu'il soit mon témoin.

-Je trouve que vous ne manquez pas de culot, demander à votre ex mari d'être le témoin à votre mariage avec celui pour lequel vous l'avez trompé!

-Cela ne concerne que moi.

-Et bien ma relation avec lui ne concerne que moi. Bonne journée monsieur.»

Bilbon offrit un sourire hypocrite et froid à cet homme détestable. Thranduil le jaugea du regard un instant puis partit l'air vraiment vexé de ne pas être parvenu à ses fins. Bilbon fulminait, il retourna s'asseoir, il fallait qu'il se calme.

* * *

Thorin entra dans le bureau de son supérieur:

«-Vous vouliez me voir?

-Oui, asseyez vous.»

Thorin s'assit sur le fauteuil et regarda son vis-à-vis dans l'attente. Celui-ci avait l'air songeur:

«-Vous êtes notre meilleur élément.

-Merci monsieur.

-Je me demandais si vous ne vouliez pas prendre un peu de galon. Vous méritez une promotion et une augmentation car vous faites vraiment un travail formidable.

-Merci Major, je suis flatté que vous pensiez tant de bien de moi.

-C'est bien normal. Je vous laisse y réfléchir, mais si vous le désirez faites le moi savoir et vous passerez des tests pour monter en grade.

-Je vous remercie Major, je reviens vers vous au plus vite pour vous faire part de ma décision.»

Il sourit et retourna à son bureau sur un nuage. Il attrapa son portable et envoya aussitôt à Bilbon:

« _-Mon Major vient de me proposer de passer un concours pour monter en grade! Il a dit que j'étais leur meilleur élément!_

 _-Génial je suis content pour toi! Moi j'ai une moins bonne nouvelle: Thranduil est venu dans ma librairie. Apparemment il nous a vu au bar hier._

 _-J'arrive tout de suite!_ »

Thorin se précipita hors du commissariat, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de faire les cents pas quand Thorin entra dans la librairie. Les deux hommes se fixèrent, Thorin était à bout de souffle comme si il avait couru depuis le commissariat. Bilbon s'approcha et l'embrassa ce n'était pas prémédité, mais il en avait incroyablement envie, car Thorin était plus sexy que jamais avec ses cheveux en bataille, son regard un peu fou et essoufflé. Le brun posa ses grandes mains sur la taille du libraire et lui rendit son baiser. C'était spontané, délicieux et tout à fait bienvenu. À vrai dire le blond avait regretté de ne pas avoir embrassé Thorin la veille, c'est pourquoi il se rattrapait maintenant.

* * *

Le blondinet recula au bout d'un moment:

«-Si j'avais su j'aurais fait ça déjà hier soir!

-Moi aussi j'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir fait quand je suis rentré, répondit Thorin en souriant.

-Bon, à l'origine tu n'es pas venu pour ça, lança Bilbon pour se ressaisir.

-En effet, c'est quoi cette histoire?!»

Bilbon raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé. Le brun serra les poings et les dents:

«-Quel salaud! Il ose venir ici, essayer de t'intimider, et te demander de parler en sa faveur!

-Si il veut être crédible dans le rôle du gars qui en impose il faudrait déjà que ses sourcils ne tranchent pas autant avec ses cheveux, gloussa Bilbon.

-Je sais, je lui ai déjà dit que c'était ridicule de ne pas se teindre les sourcils mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Cela dit je vais lui parler, il n'a pas à venir te voir sur ton lieu de travail, ni à venir te voir tout court d'ailleur. Sa réaction est tout à fait déplacée, il m'a trompé pendant notre mariage il a tendance à l'oublier. Moi je suis divorcé, j'ai le droit de commencer une nouvelle histoire sans que ça ne pose problème.»

Thorin sourit et caressa la joue de Bilbon avant de déposer un baiser sur le bout de son nez:

«-Je vais lui faire comprendre qu'il a été trop loin et qu'il n'a pas intérêt à revenir t'importuner.

-C'est gentil… alors comme ça tu as commencé une nouvelle histoire avec moi?

-Bien sûr, tu n'avais pas encore remarqué qu'il y avait plus que de la simple amitié entre nous?»

Bilbon sourit bêtement, il n'avait même pas les mots pour répondre à quelque-chose d'aussi mignon. Thorin sourit et l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Je dois retourner au travail, je t'écris ce soir. D'ici-là j'aurais parlé à Thranduil ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord c'est gentil.

-Passe une bonne journée.

-Toi aussi.»

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et Thorin quitta la librairie. Bilbon retourna s'asseoir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. En quelques minutes sa vie venait de prendre un tournant décisif avec Thorin.

* * *

Thorin de son côté retourna au commissariat en se sentant léger. C'était peut-être un peu rapide, mais il se sentait bien avec Bilbon et il avait eu besoin de le lui dire. Il était content que le petit libraire n'ait pas prit peur lorsqu'il avait dit qu'ils n'étaient plus de simples amis. Mais après tout Bilbon l'avait embrassé le premier alors il devait ressentir la même chose. Toutefois le brun soupira, la discussion avec Thranduil ne serait pas de tout repos il le savait, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin profita de sa pause pour appeler Thranduil, ce dernier décrocha aussitôt:

«-Allô.

-Comment oses-tu venir voir mon petit ami sur son lieu de travail pour tenter de l'intimider et lui demander de me parler en ta faveur?!

-Tu refuse mes appels il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de te contacter.

-T'es un malade! Je comptais te faire part de ma décision, mais suite à ton attitude j'ai changé d'avis. Je refuse d'être ton témoin. Au début j'avoue que j'allais accepter car je voulais te rendre ce service et te prouver que c'était sans rancune que notre mariage se soit terminé ainsi. Mais là tu es allé trop loin, comme toujours tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et ça je ne peux pas l'accepter. Alors c'est non pour le mariage, et si jamais tu t'approches encore de Bilbon je te jure que je dépose une main courante contre toi et que tu auras une injonction d'éloignement. Tu veux en arriver là?»

Il y eut un long silence à l'autre bout du fil. Thorin eut un sourire en coin satisfait, il avait voulu faire peur à Thranduil et il avait réussi. Le faux blond finit par répondre:

«-Très bien ne viens pas, je vais demander à un vrai ami de me servir de témoin.

-De toute façon je ne suis pas ton ami je suis ton ex mari.

-Hum hum… je ne vous donne pas 2 mois avant que votre histoire se casse la gueule!»

Thranduil raccrocha. Le brun sourit, ça ne l'étonnait même pas que son ex ait agit ainsi. Il envoya un message à Bilbon:

« _-Coucou, j'ai appelé Thranduil et normalement il ne viendra plus jamais te déranger. À ce soir, je dois me remettre au boulot._

 _-Ah tant mieux, si il était revenu je lui aurait arraché ses extensions de pétasse!_ »

Thorin éclata de rire en lisant ce message, Bilbon était réellement plein de surprise. Il se remit au travail, par chance son nez s'était bien remit et si tout allait bien il pourrait reprendre le travail sur le terrain la semaine suivante.

* * *

Bilbon rangea les livres en sifflotant, il était content que cette histoire soit réglée. Il était presque l'heure de fermer la librairie, il faisait la mise en place pour le lendemain. Le blondinet se demandait ce qu'il allait manger le soir, il fallait qu'il refasse quelques courses avant de rentrer. Bilbon repensa à son baiser avec Thorin, ça avait été si spontanée. Le libraire eut un sourire stupide, Thorin lui plaisait vraiment et il était content qu'ils soient passé à l'étape supérieure.

* * *

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer, un client entra dans la boutique. Bilbon sourit, il était dos à la porte en train de ranger les livres:

«-Bonsoir, vous avez de la chance j'allais fermer. Comment puis-je vous aider?»

Bilbon ne réagit pas tout de suite au fait que cet homme était étrange car il se retourna trop tard. L'étranger portait un imperméable avec le col relevé, un chapeau baissé sur le visage et des lunettes de soleil. Il s'approcha rapidement de Bilbon, contourna le bureau et l'empoigna. Bilbon essaya de se débattre mais cet homme était plus grand et plus fort que lui. L'inconnu cogna la tête de Bilbon contre une des étagère. Le libraire se retrouva assommé, il saignait légèrement là où l'autre l'avait cogné.

* * *

Thorin passa devant la librairie, il savait que normalement Bilbon avait déjà fermé. Il vit que les lumières étaient allumées mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Le policier fronça les sourcils, il y avait un problème. Il entra et appela:

«-Bilbon tu es là?»

Aucune réponse. Le policier s'approcha du bureau et vit du sang sur l'étagère ainsi que des livres éparpillés sur le sol, sûrement qu'ils étaient tombés à cause du choc. Thorin se précipita dans l'arrière boutique et regarda la vidéo de surveillance. Il jura entre ses dents en constatant qu'on ne pouvait pas identifier l'agresseur.

L'inconnu avait soulevé Bilbon sur son épaule après l'avoir assommé et l'avait porté dans la rue derrière la librairie. Il avait chargé Bilbon dans le coffre. Thorin grogna, on ne voyait pas la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture, ce salaud savait ce qu'il faisait! Le brun fit une copie des vidéos de surveillance et retourna au commissariat. Il demanda à ses collègues d'éplucher la vidéo et de trouver tout ce qui pouvait les aider puis il lança une alerte enlèvement. Une fois cela fait Thorin se précipita chez Thranduil, il était sûr que c'était lui le coupable.

* * *

Bilbon cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, il était dans une pièce obscure, un minuscule rayon de soleil passait dans un trou du plafond, il devait donc être sous le toit. Bilbon avait la tête lourde et qui tournait, il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il essaya de bouger mais constata qu'il était ligoté sur une chaise et aussi qu'il était bâillonné. Le blond soupira, il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film à suspens tant le lieu et la situation étaient clichés. Certes il était nerveux, mais c'était tellement ridicule qu'il était surtout consterné.

Le blondinet essaya quand-même de se tortiller sur sa chaise pour se libérer, avec de la chance son abruti de ravisseur ne savait pas faire les nœuds. Malheureusement pour lui, plus il bougeait et plus les nœuds se resserraient. Bilbon regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'étaient légèrement habitués à l'obscurité. Il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu lui servir pour couper ou user la corde qui le maintenait prisonnier. Ce fut cette constatation qui déclencha réellement la panique chez le libraire, là il était vraiment mal partit.

* * *

Thorin tambourina contre la porte de son ex mari. Celui-ci ouvrit, il était en peignoir en soie et pantoufles à moumoute. Thranduil regarda le brun avec supériorité:

«-Que veux-tu?

-Où est Bilbon?! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a fait enlever!

-Quoi? N'importe quoi, tu perds la tête je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles!

-Arrête de mentir, tu étais fou de colère que je refuse d'être ton témoin je suis sûr que tu t'es vengé en faisant enlever Bilbon!

-Pff tu es pathétique, je ne suis pas en colère à ce point. Pour qui me prends-tu?!

-Très bien, où est Elrond?

-Il prend son bain… à vrai dire je le prenais avec lui avant que tu ne nous interrompe. Tu veux venir vérifier?

-Oui.»

Thorin entra, poussant Thranduil avec son épaule au passage. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain et entra sans toquer. Elrond était tranquillement allongé dans la baignoire. Il tourna la tête en voyant Thorin. Le brun le regarda:

«-Debout!»

Elrond se leva et le regarda d'un air neutre:

«-Tu es content, tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir?

-Je vais fouiller je vous prévient.

-Amuses toi bien, si tu n'as que ça à faire tant mieux pour toi.»

Thorin ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il était en train d'ouvrir tous les tiroirs pour voir si il trouvait le chapeau, les lunettes ou l'imperméable. Il fouilla toutes les pièces ainsi que la cave, le grenier, les poubelles, le garage et leur cabane à outils. Thranduil le regarda d'un air hautain, les bras croisés sur le torse:

«-Alors?

-Je le trouverai, je sais que c'est vous.

-Si tu le dit. En tout cas tu as de la chance que je t'aime bien car sinon j'aurais déjà appelé la police et ils t'auraient embarqué car tu n'as pas le droit de venir fouiller chez les gens sans mandat.

-N'essaye pas de jouer à ça avec moi, tu ne me fait pas peur.

-Je n'essaye pas de te faire peur, je te montre juste que même si ce que tu as fait est inacceptable je n'ai pas envie de te créer des ennuis. D'ailleurs je te présente mes excuses pour avoir été voir ton petit ami sur son lieu de travail, ça ne se reproduira plus. Mais je ne suis pas tordu au point d'enlever cet homme.»

Thorin avait la tête qui tournait, il se sentait vraiment mal. Quelqu'un avait enlevé Bilbon, et il ne savait pas qui, il n'avait pas l'ombre d'un indice. Car la voiture utilisée pour enlever le libraire n'était ni celle de Thranduil ni celle d'Elrond. Et Thorin n'avait pas vu de modèle identique dans le quartier.

Le policier partit sans rien dire et rentra chez lui comme un zombie, il allait retrouver Bilbon, mais il ne savait pas encore comment.

* * *

 _ **Je vous adore ne me jetez pas de pierres, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme toujours j'adore les reviews alors n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Bilbon ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'avait enlevé. Il n'avait pas de famille à qui demander une rançon, pas de fortune personnelle, sa librairie n'était pas une entreprise suffisamment importante pour lui provoquer des rivaux. Le blond réfléchissait à tout ça lorsque celui qui l'avait enlevé entra. Il tenait un plateau avec une assiette et un verre d'eau. Il s'approcha de lui:

«-Faut manger.»

L'inconnu attrapa un tabouret et s'assit en face de Bilbon:

«-C'est de l'omelette avec des pâtes.»

Il commença à donner à manger à Bilbon. Le blond fut d'abord hésitant, mais son ravisseur lui prouva qu'il n'y avait aucun danger en mangeant lui-même une fourchette. Le libraire mourait de faim il était donc content de pouvoir manger. Après ça l'autre lui fit boire son verre d'eau et repartit comme il était venu.

Bilbon était surpris, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi on l'avait enlevé, mais au moins on ne lui faisait pas de mal, c'était déjà ça. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, avec de la chance on lui expliquerait plus tard pourquoi on l'avait enlevé.

* * *

Thorin n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait essayé de réfléchir à qui pouvait être le coupable, à se repasser en boucles les vidéos de surveillance pour trouver qui était le coupable. Thorin était en train de devenir fou, Bilbon était une personne sans histoires, c'était ridicule de s'en prendre à lui.

Le brun se rappela soudain d'une chose. Lors de la manifestation Bilbon avait été agressé par des jeunes. Un d'eux avait prit la fuite, il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'il le questionne. Le policier ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le jeune délinquant, c'était un jeune squatteur qui vivait dans un taudis dans les quartiers malfamés. Thorin s'approcha de la planque du jeune et y entra. L'ado était en train de fumer un énorme pétard en regardant un porno sur un énorme écran plat probablement volé. Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa ses menottes qu'il avait prit avec lui. En quelques mouvements rapides et experts il menotta le jeune et déclara:

«-T'es en état d'arrestation pour agression, vol et possession de drogue!

-Lâche moi enculé j'ai rien fait!

-Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux ça ne changera rien du tout, t'es quand-même en état d'arrestation.»

Thorin emmena le gamin en voiture et le conduisit jusqu'au commissariat. Là, le délinquant fut placé dans une cellule, Thorin allait le laissé mariner un peu avant de l'interroger.

* * *

Bilbon s'ennuyait tellement, il avait l'impression que le temps ne s'écoulait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas dire si son repas venait de lui être apporté ou si ça faisait déjà des heures. Le petit rayon de soleil disparu, il faisait quasiment noir à présent. Le tonnerre se fit entendre et bientôt le blond entendit l'énorme averse qui s'abattait au-dessus de lui. De plus des gouttes tombaient à un rythme régulier par le trou du plafond.

Le libraire allait devenir fou à attendre ce _plic ploc_ régulier. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Sa tête ne lui faisait plus mal, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Le blond essaya de trouver qui avait bien pu lui faire ça. Il n'avait pas reconnu la carrure de son agresseur, et tout à l'heure il ne connaissait pas la voix de celui qui l'avait nourrit, ils étaient peut-être plusieurs dans le coup.

* * *

Thorin laissa passer du temps puis alla chercher le jeune dans sa cellule. Il l'emmena en salle d'interrogatoire. Le jeune s'assit sur une chaise, mais le policier resta debout. Ainsi il le dominait de toute sa taille et le regardait avec les bras croisés sur le torse:

«-Alors, tu croyais vraiment qu'on n'allait pas te retrouver après le vandalisme perpétré dans cette librairie? Cela dit tu es un lâcheur, tu as laissé tes potes qui avaient besoin de toi parce que tu as eu la trouille!

-J'ai rien à te dire connard!»

Le jeune cracha au visage de Thorin. Le brun serra les poings mais réussi à garder son calme. Il essuya le cracha d'un revers de manche et regarda le jeune:

«-Me cracher au visage ne fait que confirmer que tu te sens coupable. Cela dit, je comprend, pourquoi aider tes potes alors que tu savais qu'ils allaient être arrêtés et que du coup tous les bénéfices de votre business allaient te revenir en totalité. Tu as le sens des affaires c'est déjà ça. Car vu tes tennis neuves et la voiture qui était garée devant son squat j'en déduis que ton commerce est florissant.

-On me les a prêté.

-C'est ça oui, arrête de me prendre pour un con petit.»

Thorin le fixa mais ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes interminables. Le jeune commença à transpirer, à se tortiller sur son siège et à regarder ailleurs. Thorin savait que son regard de glace faisait toujours son petit effet. Il finit par lancer:

«-Où est l'homme que vous avez agressé?

-J'en sais rien.

-Arrête, je suis sûr que tu es au courant de tous les trucs criminels qui se passent en ville. Dis moi qui a enlevé le libraire.

-J'en sais rien.

-Tes potes vont être ravis quand je vais leur apprendre que tu as témoigné contre eux.

-Mais c'est pas vrai!

-Vraiment? C'est bizarre car pourtant j'ai clairement entendu tous les détails que tu m'as donné sur leurs habitudes et autres détails vraiment précis.

-Menteur!

-Qui a enlevé le libraire?

-J'en sais rien! À par mon réseau de deal j'ai pas de contact avec les autres malfrats.

-Ne me prend pas pour un con ça en deviendrait presque vexant. Alors pour la dernière fois: qui a enlevé le libraire?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai entendu parlé qu'un coup se préparait mais j'ai pas eu d'infos. Je sais juste que quelqu'un avait filé du blé pour qu'on enlève ce libraire, mais je sais ni qui ni pourquoi.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas savoir?

-Une question de vengeance ou un truc du genre… mais ce genre de business je m'y intéresse pas. Moi ce qui m'intéressais c'était de vendre mes trucs.

-Très bien… ça ne t'intéresse plus?

-Je viens d'apprendre que ma meuf est enceinte… si je dois avoir un bébé je veux qu'il ait un père honnête qui a arrêté les conneries.»

Thorin observa le jeune un instant, il avait l'air honnête. Il lui tendit une carte:

«-Si tu as des détails sur cet enlèvement tu me préviens tout de suite. En échange je ferai en sorte que tu sois placé sous protection des témoins ainsi que ta copine et le bébé, et pour que ton passé criminel ne soit plus qu'une histoire de passé.»

Le jeune hocha la tête:

«-Je vous promet que je le ferai si j'entends quoi que ce soit!

-Très bien. Tu peux y aller.»

Thorin libéra le jeune et espéra qu'il aurait réellement des nouvelles rapidement.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Désolée je sais qu'en ce moment je ne publie pas beaucoup mais j'ai pas un moment à moi pour me poser et écrire. Là d'ailleurs j'ai prit le temps d'écrire mais je n'ai pas le temps de me relire avant de publier. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes et que ce chapitre vous plaire ^^**_

* * *

Thorin était en train de s'occuper d'un dossier quand son portable sonna. Le brun décrocha:

«-Allô?

-C'est Skelt.

-Ah ouais… t'as du nouveau?

-Disons que j'ai entendu parler d'un truc plutôt intéressant.

-Bah vas-y raconte!

-J'ai entendu parler qu'il était pas retenu en ville mais j'ai pas d'info précises.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que le kidnappeur a pas encore fait de demande ou je sais pas quoi?

-Bah j'en sais rien. J'essaye d'en apprendre plus mais c'est chaud d'avoir de poser des questions sans paraître suspect.

-Je comprend oui. Bah écoute si t'as d'autres infos tu m'appelles.

-Ok à plus.»

Thorin raccrocha et partit en patrouille. Alors déjà il savait que le petit blond n'était pas en ville.

* * *

Bilbon avait l'impression que le temps passait légèrement plus lentement. Le kidnappeur vint lui donner à manger. Le blond demanda:

«-Et vous ne demandez pas une rançon ou quelque-chose?

-Non, tout arrivera en temps voulu.

-Est-ce que je peux me laver au moins? Ça fait des jours que je suis là dans les mêmes vêtements sales!»

Le kidnappeur hésita puis décida d'accéder à sa requête. Il le garda attacher et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de lui bander les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse pas reconnaître les lieux. Le kidnappeur doucha lui-même Bilbon, il refusait de le détacher, il savait que sinon le blond essayerait de s'échapper.

* * *

Thorin tournait en rond chez lui, il allait devenir fou à ce rythme là. Il réfléchit aux endroits où pourrait être Bilbon, d'ailleurs c'était hors de la ville. Il réfléchit aux maisons abandonnés et autres squats connus de leurs services. Le brun décida d'aller fouiner un peu, il voulait absolument retrouver son petit blond.

Thorin passait régulièrement devant chez Thranduil et Elrond, il était certain qu'ils avaient un lien avec la disparition du libraire. Il effectuait un de ses passages lorsqu'il remarqua un truc vraiment suspect à travers la fenêtre. Il y avait un inconnu avec eux, il portait des gants et prit une enveloppe que lui tendait Thranduil. Le policier trouvait ça très étrange, pourquoi est-ce que cet homme portait des gants pour recevoir simplement une enveloppe. Il attrapa son téléphone pour prendre des photos. L'inconnu ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit plusieurs liasses de billets. Il commença à les compter. Thorin continua de prendre les photos, il se demandait quel était cet étrange échange.

* * *

Bilbon était de retour sur sa chaise. Au moins il était propre et le kidnappeur lui avait enfilé des vêtements propres, c'était le plus important. Le blond attendit, de toute façon il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il soupira et resta assit, dans le noir à se demander combien de temps ce cauchemar durerait encore. Plus il y réfléchissait et moins Bilbon ne comprenait la raison de son enlèvement. Il soupira et continua de trouver des choses pour le rassurer, pour lui faire passer le temps.

* * *

Thorin continua d'observer ce petit échange puis décida de s'approcher discrètement. Une des fenêtre était entrouverte, si il se plaçait dessous il entendrait peut-être des bribes de conversation. Thorin lança un enregistrement sur son téléphone, il voulait des preuves. Elrond lança:

«-On est bien d'accord, ceci est le dernier acompte.

-Ouais… qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire de lui?

-Peu importe, ce n'est pas notre problème. On ne veut juste pas qu'il remonte à la surface. Il doit… disparaître.

-Faites le souffrir, précisa Thranduil. Ce petit enfoiré ne mérite pas une mort douce.»

Thorin commençait à avoir des sueurs froides et des nausées. Il était quasiment certain qu'ils parlaient de Bilbon. L'inconnu demanda:

«-Il a fait quoi pour être aussi détesté?

-Il a osé sortir avec mon ex mari!

-C'est tout?

-Je n'aime pas sa tête.

-Mais ça ne justifie pas la torture…

-C'est simple, si tu ne le fait pas on confie le travail à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je vous tiendrai au courant.»

L'inconnu partit. Thorin le suivit le plus discrètement possible. La voiture du truand s'arrêta devant une maison qui semblait tout à fait normale. Thorin prit rapidement des photos et partit au commissariat, il devait donner ses preuves et obtenir un mandat pour fouiller cette maison. De plus il devait faire arrêter Thranduil et Elrond, ces salauds. Thorin eut un ricanement sinistre en se dirigeant vers le commissariat, le trio était composé d'amateurs puisqu'ils effectuaient des échanges d'argent devant une fenêtre. Ils étaient à la vue de tous et ne se méfiaient même pas.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de somnoler lorsqu'il entendit un énorme vacarme à l'étage. Des bruits de pas, bien plus nombreux que d'habitude et qui n'avaient pas un rythme de marche normal. Il entendit un homme crier:

«-Police arrête toi!»

Ensuite il y eut des échanges de tirs. Bilbon était très nerveux, il écoutait tout ça avec attention. Il essaya de crier mais il était bâillonné.

Le blond vit la porte sauter et fut ébloui par la lampe torche qu'un des policiers tenait. Une voix qu'il reconnu lança aussitôt:

«-C'est lui!»

Bilbon sentit des larmes de soulagement couler sur ses joues, Thorin l'avait enfin trouvé. Le policier le libéra et le serra fort contre lui:

«-Enfin!

-Je… ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici? Je n'ai plus aucune notion…

-Ça fait presque cinq semaines.

-Oh… et mon ravisseur?

-Blessé mais pas mort, il va aller en procès.»

Bilbon hocha la tête et avança, gardant le bras de Thorin autour de lui. Ce cauchemar était enfin terminé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières lorsqu'il fut face à la lumière du jour.

* * *

Thorin ne voulait plus lâcher Bilbon. Il avait un bras autour de sa taille, et il aimait sentir la main du blondinet contre son torse. Il l'emmena au commissariat:

«-Il va falloir que tu fasse une déposition, ce sera rapide. Après ça je te ramène chez toi ou chez moi, comme tu veux, et je te prépare un bon repas.

-Avec joie, ça fait un mois que je ne mange quasiment rien. Chez toi ce sera très bien.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et arrivèrent au commissariat.

* * *

Bilbon fut emmené dans le bureau de Thorin et commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé. Thorin l'écoutait tout en écrivant fidèlement chaque parole sur son ordinateur. Par chance le brun arrivait à resté neutre, il avait réussi à faire la part des choses. Même si Bilbon était son petit ami il restait professionnel, c'était le plus important.

* * *

Le brun enregistra la déposition, l'imprima et la donna à son supérieur avant de partir avec le blond. Ils montèrent dans son appartement et Thorin lança:

«-Si tu veux tu peux prendre un bain pour te détendre le temps que je prépare le dîner.

-C'est vraiment très gentil.»

Thorin alla dans sa chambre et revint avec une petite pile de vêtements:

«-Tiens, ce sera peut-être un peu grand mais ça devrait t'aller.

-Merci, je suis content que tu m'aie retrouvé.

-Je suis content moi aussi.»

Thorin embrassa tendrement Bilbon et le laissa aller dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps il commença à préparer des bouchées à la reine.

Bilbon revint un peu plus tard et sourit:

«-Ça sent vraiment très bon.

-Merci. Des bouchées à la reine avec des spaghettis.

-Parfait.»

Thorin sourit en regardant Bilbon. Son t-shirt arrivait à mi-cuisses de Bilbon, et son short de basket lui arrivait aux mollets. Le blond rougit:

«-On dirait un gamin qui a piqué les affaires de son père.

-Je trouve ça adorable.»

Ils mangèrent et allèrent sur le canapé. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, ils étaient vraiment heureux de se retrouver. Les deux hommes avaient un mois à rattraper et ça se sentait de leur attitude, car leurs baisers tournèrent vite en caresses de plus en plus osées.


	9. Chapter 9

Le couple continuait de s'embrasser sur le canapé. Bilbon sourit et se recula légèrement:

«-J'ai très envie de le faire… mais je ne veux pas aller trop vite.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra quand ce sera le bon moment.»

Thorin caressa la joue de Bilbon et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez:

«-Prends le lit, je prend le canapé.

-Je… tu peux dormir dans le lit voyons, c'est moi qui devrait dormir sur le canapé.

-Non, tu es invité donc tu prends le lit.

-Dans ce cas tu viens dans le lit toi aussi.»

Thorin toussota et se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air gêné:

«-Si je viens dans le lit avec toi je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à me contrôler…»

Thorin déposa un baiser sur le front du libraire et alla vers la salle de bain, il était déjà en érection et il devait régler ça. Une bonne douche froide lui ferait du bien.

* * *

Bilbon soupira et alla se coucher d'un air résigné. Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Thorin, le libraire avait envie lui aussi mais il était encore sous le choc de son enlèvement. Il s'allongea donc sur le grand lit du policier et regarda le plafond, il aurait peut-être dû demander à ce que Thorin le ramène chez lui, mais le blondinet n'avait pas voulu se retrouver seul.

* * *

Bilbon était en train de s'endormir quand il entendit Thorin sortir de la douche. Il lança d'une voix déjà à moitié endormie:

«-Viens dormir dans le lit, ce sera plus confortable que le canapé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te provoquer.»

Bilbon eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il sentit le policier s'allonger à côté de lui. Un baiser atterrit sur ses lèvres fines:

«-Bonne nuit dors bien.

-Bonne nuit Thorin. Et merci de m'avoir retrouvé, puis de m'avoir emmené ici pour que je ne sois pas tout seul.»

Il n'y eut pas de réponse car Bilbon s'était déjà endormi. Thorin se contenta de passer un bras autour de lui et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Thorin se réveilla le premier. Il alla préparer le petit-déjeuner, aujourd'hui la journée serait longue. Il allait devoir interroger Thranduil et Elrond tout en restant le plus neutre possible. Il espérait simplement que son implication sentimentale dans toute cette affaire n'allait pas faire que ses supérieurs donnent l'affaire à un autre. Thorin en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un baiser atterrit sur son dos nu. Il sourit:

«-Bonjour, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai très bien dormi, tes bras sont vraiment apaisants.

-Tant mieux, j'avais envie que tu te sente en sécurité.

-C'est réussi.»

Thorin se retourna et prit Bilbon par la taille. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou du grand brun. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné. Bilbon retira son t-shirt à la hâte et dévora la bouche de Thorin. Le brun sourit, il préférait cette réaction plutôt que celle de la veille. Thorin passa une main sur les fesses de Bilbon puis ensuite lui retira le short. Après ça il le souleva dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit.

* * *

Les deux hommes effectuaient une petite bataille de langue tout en terminant de se déshabiller. Ils étaient à présent nus l'un contre l'autre. Thorin semblait vraiment déterminé à manger la bouche du petit blond au sens propre du terme car il prenait à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque baiser, il mordillait, léchait. Bilbon sourit, il était allongé sous Thorin, et il aimait que le corps musclé du policier pèse sur lui.

Thorin fit descendre ses baisers le long du corps mince de Bilbon et ne tarda pas à prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Le libraire se cambra sous la sensation délicieuse et ferma les yeux. Le brun commença un mouvement de tête langoureux tout en tendant la main pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il attrapa ce dont il avait besoin à l'intérieur et la referma. Il caressa les cuisses de Bilbon puis se versa du lubrifiant sur les doigts. Il se foutait d'être en retard au travail, il avait très envie de Bilbon alors le reste du monde pouvait bien attendre.

Bilbon se tendit légèrement lorsque Thorin entra un doigt en lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la sensation froide du lubrifiant. Toutefois le mouvement de va-et-viens qu'effectuait toujours Thorin avec sa bouche le fit vite oublier cette intrusion inattendue. Quelques minutes plus tard le brun entra un deuxième doigt en lui, mais cette fois Bilbon le sentit à peine tant la sensation était délicieuse.

Le brun termina de préparer son amant puis se redressa, provoquant un bruit de ventouse lorsque sa bouche quitta l'érection du libraire. Il enfila un préservatif et se mit au-dessus de Bilbon. Les deux hommes avaient le regard soudé, on pouvait lire tout leur désir et toute leur tendresse dans leurs yeux. Thorin se pencha et embrassa Bilbon avant de le pénétrer lentement.

Les deux hommes poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Thorin fut entré. Il poussa jusqu'à la garde, se retira entièrement puis entra à nouveau autant que possible. Ce petit jeu était une torture pour eux deux, mais ça les excitait encore plus. Au bout d'un moment il commença un vrai mouvement qu'il accéléra progressivement. Bilbon se perdait en gémissements, ses jambes fines étaient enroulées autour de la taille du policier comme pour l'empêcher de se retirer. Thorin sourit, l'embrassa et continua son mouvement. Il plaça les jambes de Bilbon sur ses épaules pour pouvoir aller plus loin en lui. Le blond allait atteindre l'extase il le sentait. Quelques mouvements plus tard Bilbon jouit plus violemment que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Thorin l'embrassa, bougea encore un peu et fut emporté lui aussi par un orgasme violent.

Le policier se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbon et sourit en l'embrassant tendrement. Le blond reprenait son souffle tout en traçant de petits cercles sur le torse de Thorin avec son index. Lorsqu'ils eurent suffisamment reprit leurs esprits les amants allèrent prendre une douche.

* * *

Une fois habillé Thorin avala son petit-déjeuner à la vitesse de l'éclair et embrassa Bilbon:

«-Je suis très en retard, tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Quoi que tu décide tu m'envoie un texto pour me prévenir ok?

-D'accord, bon courage.

-Merci.»

Thorin attrapa un trousseau de clés dans un pot dans un placard:

«-Tiens voilà le double de la clé, comme ça tu es libre de bouger comme tu veux. À plus tard.»

Après un dernier baiser Thorin partit.

* * *

Le blondinet prit son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir la librairie dès aujourd'hui. Après avoir manger il débarrassa la table, puis fit le tour de l'appartement, il ne voulait pas fouiller, mais simplement voir à quoi ressemblait l'appartement de son amant. Après la petite visite il s'occupa donc en faisant un peu de ménage, puis il alla se promener, il n'avait pas envie de rester assit à rien faire.

* * *

Thorin arriva au commissariat et ignora les regards un peu moqueurs de ses collègues, car tout le monde savait que Bilbon était son petit ami et que les retrouvailles avaient dues êtres bonnes puisqu'il arrivait avec plus d'une heure de retard. Thorin soupira et posa ses affaires avant de partir en salle d'interrogatoire, en passant il avait demandé qu'on apporte Thranduil.

* * *

Les deux ex époux échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Il n'y avait plus la moindre marque de tendresse dans leurs yeux, à les voir c'était impossible d'imaginer qu'ils s'étaient aimés pendant plusieurs années. Thorin restait debout, Thranduil, lui était assit et toujours menotté. Le policier demanda:

«-Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

-J'ai fait quoi?

-Pourquoi tu as fait enlevé Bilbon? J'ai des photos et des enregistrements qui prouvent ta culpabilité alors économise l'énergie que tu voulais utiliser pour nier. Aller, pourquoi?

-Il faut une raison particulière?

-Bien sûr qu'il en faut une. Je te connais, tu es taré mais pas au point d'enlever une personne sans raison précise. En fait je ne pensais pas que tu serai du genre à faire enlever quelqu'un tout court mais peu importe. Alors dis moi, tu cherchais quoi en faisant ça, tu voulais te venger parce que j'ai refusé d'être ton témoin?

-Je n'ai pas apprécié que tu refuse ma demande c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

-Alors développe.

-Disons que je n'ai pas aimé voir que tu fréquentais quelqu'un et que tu ne me l'avais pas dit.

-Mais c'est le principe du divorce: on refait sa vie sans avoir de compte à rendre à son ex. En plus lorsque tu as commencé à me tromper avec Elrond tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir, tu as attendu que je vous grille! Pourquoi avoir mêlé Elrond à tout ça d'ailleurs?

-Je ne dirai plus rien sans la présence de mon avocat.

-D'accord tu veux la jouer comme ça… pas de problème.»

Il tapa à la porte et le garde vint récupérer Thranduil. Le policier demanda qu'on fasse venir Elrond. Lorsque celui-ci fut installé il lança:

«-Bon, Thranduil m'a expliqué ses motivations, mais il faut que tu m'explique les tiennes. Car la jalousie mal placée de mon ex mari ne devrait pas te pousser à faire un truc comme ça.

-Non mes raisons étaient différentes.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne dirais rien.

-Tu sais très bien que si. Plus vous me parlez plus vous avez de chance que votre peine soit diminuée. Car inutile de te dire que lorsque vous irez en prison vous ne serez pas ensemble, on vous mettra dans des prisons différentes. Si tu veux passer le moins de temps possible loin de Thranduil je te conseille de m'expliquer.

-Je… moi c'était une autre motivation.

-Oui tu l'as déjà dit, mais maintenant tu dois m'expliquer quelles étaient les tiennes.

-Tu te rappel cette manifestation, avec les jeunes qui avaient agressés un libraire?

-Oui je me rappel.

-Le libraire c'était Bilbon, mais un des jeunes c'était mon petit frère. À cause d'une erreur de jeunesse et d'avoir été influencé par de mauvais amis mon petit frère de 16 ans va faire de la prison pour mineurs jusqu'à sa majorité, et une fois qu'il aura 18 ans il aura encore 5 ans à tirer… tu trouve ça normal que sa jeunesse soit brisée parce qu'il a suivit les mauvaises personnes? Ton petit ami n'en a rien eu à foutre, il a juste vu qu'il fallait faire arrêter ces jeunes. Donc oui j'ai voulu venger mon petit frère. J'ai donc donné l'argent pour qu'on engage le kidnappeur. En fait il y avait une troisième personne dans le coup.

-Vraiment? Qui?

-Le jeune qui a fuit lors de la manifestation. Il voulait venger ses amis. Il a donc trouvé le lieu et la personne de confiance qui pourrait effectuer le sale boulot. Avec Thranduil on a donné l'argent et on a planifié l'action. L'exécutant était une connaissance du jeune, il savait que ce type ne nous trahirait pas.

-Tu aurais laissé ce mec tuer Bilbon?

-J'en sais rien, je voulais qu'il paye mais pas au point de le tuer. De toute façon on a été arrêtés avant que ça puisse arriver.»

Thorin hocha la tête, même si Elrond n'avait pas de scrupule à coucher avec un homme marié, il n'avait pas hésité à tout lui raconter. Au fond il n'était pas un criminel, juste un briseur de couple. Le policier demanda:

«-Au fait, pour payer tu as prit sur tes économies personnelles?

-Tu pose vraiment une question aussi stupide? Bien sûr que non! Je bosse dans une banque, quoi de plus facile que d'en faire sortir l'argent nécessaire?!

-Je vois… en tout cas content que tu ai fini par parler.»

Thorin toqua contre la porte et Elrond fut reconduit dans sa cellule. Le policier se massa les tempes, c'était une affaire tellement compliquée. Il retourna à son bureau et écrivit un rapport, il regardait l'enregistrement des conversations qu'il venait d'avoir avec Thranduil et Elrond. Ils avaient avoués tout les deux, maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve l'exécutant, car le troisième « cerveau » avait été arrêté lorsqu'ils avaient libéré Bilbon, c'était lui dans la maison à ce moment-là. Thorin termina donc son rapport et demanda qu'on lui apporte le jeune.

* * *

Le policier fixa un moment l'adolescent sans rien dire. Le silence était insoutenable. Le jeune finit par craquer, il se mit à pleurnicher:

«-Je voulais pas faire ça, j'ai suivit sous l'impulsion. J'avais les nerfs que mes potes soient en taule alors que moi j'avais été trop lâche et que j'étais libre parce que j'avais fuit. Je voulais les venger! Et quand j'ai vu qu'Elrond et son mec voulaient aussi se venger de ce libraire j'ai saisi l'occasion.

-Quels étaient tes rapports avec Elrond, tu l'avais déjà rencontré avant que vous ne vous unissiez pour préparer votre coup?

-Son frère était mon meilleur ami et…

-Et?

-Et j'étais amoureux de lui mais je ne le lui ai jamais dit puisque Elros avait une copine et qu'il a toujours préféré les filles. C'est dommage, car Elros est sensible, intelligent, gentil… on s'est juste fait avoir parce qu'on traînait avec des connards.

-Crime passionnel… il ne manquait plus que ça! Même si mon ex était un peu dans le même esprit, venant d'un adolescent je n'aurais pas pensé ça possible. Donne moi le nom de l'exécutant et j'essaierai de réduire au maximum ta sentence. Et si tu parle j'essaierai de faire diminuer la peine d'Elros aussi.

-Je ne connais pas son vrai nom. Je sais juste qu'il se fait appeler Scorpion.

-Il traîne où?

-Il traîne du côté des docks en général… mais il va savoir que c'est moi qui l'ai balancé!

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, on trouvera une raison pour l'arrêter sans que tu ne sois mentionné. Je suis un policier donc tu dois me voir comme un salaud, mais sache que j'essaye toujours d'éviter qu'il y ait des représailles. Surtout que tu n'as pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars au fond.

-De toute façon même si j'ai parlé et qu'Elros est libéré plus tôt je n'aurais quand-même aucune chance avec lui!

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, tu ne sais pas, peut-être que si tu lui avoue tes sentiments il se rendra peut-être compte qu'il les partageait mais qu'il n'en avait pas conscience.»

Thorin toqua à nouveau à la porte et le jeune fut ramené dans sa cellule. Il était content de voir une lueur d'espoir dans le regard du jeune, ses paroles avaient un peu soulagé la peur de l'adolescent et c'était pile le but visé. Thorin tapa son rapport et demanda à ses collègues de se renseigner sur ce fameux Scorpion, ils devaient le trouver rapidement.

* * *

Bilbon rentra de sa promenade, en passant il avait fait quelques courses. Il les rangea et envoya un message à Thorin pour lui raconter un peu ce qu'il avait fait, il se sentait seul tout à coup. Le policier lui envoya une réponse vraiment gentille mais s'excusa car il avait beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui. Bilbon regarda donc un peu la télé en attendant que son amant revienne le soir venu.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Je n'ai pas relu mon chapitre donc si il y a des fautes je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas relu parce qu'aujourd'hui on a fait piquer notre chien avec mes parents, on l'avait depuis 14 ans (donc il m'a vu passer d'une fillette de 9 ans à l'adulte que je suis aujourd'hui donc vous imaginez à quel point il avait une place importante dans notre vie) et il était très malade. Depuis peu il souffrait vraiment beaucoup de sa maladie donc nous n'avions pas d'autre option que de choisir l'euthanasie, car on refusait qu'il souffre plus longtemps. Donc j'ai voulu vous écrire un chapitre car je déteste ne pas publier régulièrement (et en plus quand j'écris ça me permet de ne pas trop penser à ma propre vie), mais je n'avais pas la tête à corriger mes erreurs d'orthographe. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout!_**

* * *

La soirée se passa tranquillement pour le couple. Ils dînèrent, firent l'amour et s'endormirent. Les deux hommes étaient vraiment heureux de se retrouver, ils avaient eu si peur. Thorin tenait Bilbon contre lui aussi souvent que possible. Le blond ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là car il avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de son amant.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon se prépara et prit son courage à deux mains. Il alla à la librairie. Il grimaça en ouvrant la porte et en sentant l'odeur de renfermé. Il n'avait pas été fermé longtemps mais il avait l'habitude d'aérer tous les jours. Le changement était flagrant. Le petit blond commença donc par ouvrir en grand la porte et les fenêtres. Il alla ensuite à l'arrière de la boutique et prit son nécessaire pour faire le ménage. Il commença à tout nettoyer de fond en comble, il ne supportait pas cette odeur de poussière.

* * *

Thorin pendant ce temps demandait à ses collègues si ils pouvaient trouver Scorpion. Le brun se prépara et ils partirent pour une patrouille, il voulait lui-même effectuer les recherches. Ils allèrent dans les bas-quartiers et commencèrent à enquêter sur où se trouvait ce fichu exécutant. Thorin était vraiment à l'affût, il regardait partout. Il croisa un de ses indicateur et lui posa des questions. Ce dernier lui indiqua vaguement dans quel pâté d'immeubles on pouvait le trouver. Thorin le remercia et ils partirent dans la direction indiquée.

* * *

Bilbon termina de tout nettoyer et vit une de ses clientes régulière arriver. Elle lui sourit avec sa gentillesse habituelle:

«-Bonjour, alors vous êtes revenu.

-En effet.

-Je suis contente qu'on vous ai retrouvé, j'espère que ceux qui vous ont enlevé vont réellement être punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Je l'espère moi aussi. Le plus important c'est que je m'en sois sorti sans la moindre blessure. Je peux au moins leur accorder ça: ils ne m'ont pas torturé.»

Le blondinet sourit et s'occupa de sa cliente. Il lui ouvrit la porte et la regarda partir. Après ça le blond s'occupa de son stock, il était très content de reprendre le travail. Il envoya un message à Thorin pour lui dire qu'il avait reprit le boulot. Il ne s'attendait pas à obtenir de réponse de la part du brun car il savait que le policier était occupé, mais il voulait le lui dire malgré tout. Il continua donc de faire son boulot, attendant que la journée se passe.

* * *

Thorin arriva dans le quartier où était susceptible de se trouver Scorpion. Il divisa donc son équipe en binômes et ils partirent à la recherche de ce jeune. Thorin était avec Dwalin, son coéquipier régulier. Les deux hommes étaient amis de longues dates et aviaent une parfaite confiance l'un en l'autre chaque fois qu'ils étaient en intervention. Thorin pénétra dans un bâtiment abandonné suivi de près par Dwalin qui assurait ses arrières.

* * *

Le brun défonça une porte d'un coup de pied avec son arme prête pour se défendre. Il vit un jeune allongé sur le sol, le teint pâle, les lèvres bleues et du vomi tout autour de lui. Thorin s'approcha et prit son pouls. Il lança à Dwalin:

«-Appel les secours, il est encore en vie!

-Ok je le fait, tu crois que c'est lui?»

Dwalin avait posé la question tout en composant le numéro des secours. Thorin regarda le jeune et regarda ses bras. Il avait des traces de piqûres, et un tatouage de scorpion sur un de ses avant-bras. Le policier hocha la tête:

«-Oui c'est lui, et apparemment il a trop forcé la dose aujourd'hui.

-Oui bonjour, on a besoin d'une ambulance à l'angle de Green et de Stenway. Oui… un jeune qui semble faire une overdose. Je suis policier, avec mon coéquipier on vient de le trouver. On vous attend.»

Thorin avait mit le jeune en position latérale de sécurité et commença à dire:

«-Hey petit si tu m'entend serre ma main. Reste avec nous surtout.»

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais le jeune serra la main de Thorin de façon imperceptible. Le brun secoua la tête:

«-C'est bien continu comme ça, continue de bien serrer ma main. Les secours arrivent mon grand.»

Dwalin s'approcha et regarda le jeune:

«-C'est stupide de te mettre dans cet état-là tu aurais dû réfléchir petit.»

Les secours arrivèrent peu de temps après et prirent le jeune en charge. Thorin et Dwalin retournèrent au véhicule et appelèrent leurs collègues pour annoncer qu'ils avaient trouvé le suspect. Ils partirent à l'hôpital. De là ils récupérèrent le portefeuille de l'adolescent pour vérifier son identité. Une fois qu'ils eurent les informations Thorin annonça qu'une fois que Brian Trem alias Scorpion serait placé en garde à vue dès qu'il sortirait de l'hôpital.

* * *

Le soir Bilbon rentra et trouva Thorin en train de cuisiner. Il sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Bonsoir.

-Salut ça va?

-Oui merci, et toi ta journée?

-Ça a été, j'ai tout nettoyé et j'ai eu des clients.

-Bien, nous on a trouvé celui qui a fait le sale boulot pour le trio infernal.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, il était en pleine overdose. On l'a trouvé juste à temps, il était sur le point d'y rester.

-C'est moche, il est jeune n'est-ce pas?

-Si, il a tout juste 17 ans.

-C'est triste qu'il se soit mit dans cet état.»

Les deux hommes discutèrent tout en continuant de cuisiner. Bilbon alla prendre une douche, il se sentait comme chez lui lorsqu'il était avec Thorin. Le brun mit le plat au four et alla rejoindre Bilbon sous la douche. Ils se câlinèrent longuement puis allèrent manger, Thorin avait préparé des croque-monsieur mais il avait remplacé le pain de mit par un mélange de brocoli et gruyère râpés. Bilbon sourit:

«-En tout cas ça a l'air tout à fait délicieux.

-Merci, j'ai vu ça sur internet et j'ai trouvé l'idée vraiment sympa.

-Je sais oui, ça change c'est génial.»

Ils se régalèrent et regardèrent la télé en amoureux. Thorin avait un bras autour des épaules du libraire et sa tête contre la sienne. Bilbon de son côté avait posé une main sur la cuisse de son policier et profitait du grand corps musclé contre le sien. De plus il adorait l'odeur de Thorin, un mélange d'après-rasage et de son odeur naturelle. Le brun tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Bilbon:

«-J'adore cette soirée. Je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux d'être là avec toi. Je ne te remercierait jamais assez d'avoir remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver.

-Mais non c'est normal voyons. Ce n'est pas parce que notre relation n'était qu'au tout début que je devais t'abandonner. Je savais qu'on pouvait vivre de très belles choses tous les deux alors je voulais absolument te retrouver pour nous laisser une chance.

-Tu as eu bien raison, merci beaucoup.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et la soirée se passa doucement, ils étaient au calme tous les deux. Le couple aimait la tranquillité et le fait d'être ensembles était vraiment formidable.


	11. Chapter 11

Les deux hommes travaillaient chacun de leur côté. Bilbon organisa une dédicace avec une auteure en vogue ainsi qu'une restructuration complète de la librairie. Il voulait refaire les étagères et les rayons, ainsi ses lecteurs et clients seraient un peu perturbés et seraient obligés de regarder les livres pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

* * *

Thorin de son côté interrogea Scorpion qui était enfin sorti de son overdose. Le jeune ne mit pas longtemps avant de cracher le morceau. Par chance le manque avait anéanti sa résistance et il avait tout avoué. Le brun avait donc tout enregistré et était retourné au commissariat. Il pensait beaucoup à Bilbon, il était content qu'ils se soient retrouvés.

* * *

Le blondinet rangea tout comme il l'avait imaginé et envoya un message à Thorin. Les clients arrivèrent et il fut content de voir que son réaménagement fonctionnait. Les lecteurs s'intéressaient à des livres auxquels ils n'auraient porté aucun intérêt avant. Le blond sourit fièrement, il avait eu une excellente idée. Il appela ensuite Angela Ki, l'auteure de _Wild Girl_ , la série de romans à succès. C'était l'histoire de Kassy, une globe-trotteuse qui n'hésitait pas à enchaîner les hommes au gré de ses escales et de ses envies, mais qui un jour trouverait peut-être enfin un point d'attache grâce à l'amour. Bilbon voulait apporter un souffle nouveau à sa librairie, la rajeunir un peu. Angela accepta aussitôt la proposition, elle avait rencontré Bilbon lors d'un salon du livre et ils avaient lié une amitié aussitôt. Ils prirent donc rendez-vous pour la dédicace deux semaines plus tard.

* * *

Thorin rentra le soir et posa les sacs plastiques qu'il avait dans les mains dans la cuisine. Il regarda Bilbon et l'embrassa:

«-J'ai prit chinois pour ce soir ça te va?

-Parfait, mais j'aurais pu cuisiner si toi tu n'en avait pas envie.

-Non, ce soir on se détend et rien de plus.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et allèrent manger devant la télé. Thorin lança après avoir croqué un ravioli à la crevette:

«-Au fait, mon supérieur m'a proposé de passer des tests pour monter en grade y a un moment déjà.

-Cool, tu as accepté?

-En fait je ne lui ai pas encore donné ma réponse car peu de temps après sa proposition tu t'es fait enlevé alors j'avais autre chose à penser.

-Oui, mais est-ce que tu as envie d'accepter?

-Plus j'y pense et plus je me dit que ça serait cool de prendre du galon. Et ce qui est super c'est que même si je gagne du grade je pourrai continuer à être sur le terrain!

-Alors fonce!

-Oui mais… si j'accepte ça veut dire que je vais devoir travailler dur pour réussir mes tests.

-Je comprends oui et ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire c'est normal.

-Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que… j'aurais moins de temps à te consacrer.

-Oh… je comprend.

-Du coup… j'aimerai que tu vienne t'installer ici pour que je puisse être avec toi dès que je finirai de réviser chaque jour.»

Bilbon eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui lancer une enclume sur la tête. Comment est-ce que Thorin pouvait demander quelque-chose d'aussi sérieux de façon aussi nonchalante en mangeant un nem au poulet?! Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des paupières comme pour retrouver ses esprits et répondit:

«-Euh… mais… enfin…

-Quelle éloquence!

-Enfin je veux dire oui… mais tu es sûr que je ne vais pas te déranger plus qu'autre chose? Car je risque de faire du bruit ou de te déranger sans le vouloir.»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement:

«-Au contraire, savoir que tu es ici en sécurité pendant que j'étudierai pour mon concours me fera le plus grand bien. Et en plus comme ça je sais que tu viendra me soutenir quand j'aurais un coup de mou.»

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et terminèrent de manger. Bilbon avait un sourire stupide qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer, Thorin voulait qu'ils vivent ensembles. C'était rapide, mais après tout leur relation n'était pas une relation « normale », ils avaient déjà affronté beaucoup de choses chacun de leur côté, puis ensuite ils avaient quand-même dû affronter quelque-chose de vraiment grave ensemble, ils étaient donc prêts à sauter le pas.

* * *

Bilbon emballa donc ses affaires et commença à les apporter chez Thorin. Il avait prévenu l'agence pour leur dire que son appartement était à nouveau sur le marché. Le blondinet avait hâte de vivre avec Thorin en vrai, car même si depuis son « retour » il passait toutes ses nuits chez Thorin ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. Il alla cherché son courrier et trouva une lettre qui l'intrigua lorsqu'il vit le tampon dessus. Il l'ouvrit, c'était une convocation au tribunal pour témoigner au jugement contre la fameuse bande. Bilbon rangea soigneusement la convocation et continua de déménager ses affaires.

* * *

Thorin aidait Bilbon à déménager, mais comme il avait annoncé sa décision à son supérieur, il devait commencé à préparer le concours. Alors entre les aller-retour il s'installait pour réviser les lois, les grades, les fonctions qu'impliqueraient son nouveau poste, etc. Le brun voulait réellement obtenir son concours, pour lui-même, mais aussi pour que Bilbon soit fière de lui.

* * *

Le policier était assit à son bureau, plusieurs livres ouverts devant lui, il était tard mais il continuait d'étudier. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'une main lui caressa le dos et la voix douce de Bilbon lança:

«-Tiens chéri je t'ai fait du thé.

-Merci t'es un amour.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un baiser puis Bilbon ressortit du bureau en fermant doucement la porte.

* * *

Bilbon retourna ranger les dernières affaires qu'il avait amené. Le procès était dans trois jours, et le concours de Thorin dans un peu plus d'un mois. Lorsqu'il eu rangé le dernier objet du dernier carton, il s'étira en baillant et regarda l'heure: 4h23 du matin. Le blondinet grimaça et alla dans le bureau. Thorin s'était endormi, la tête posée sur ses livres. Le libraire sourit tendrement et éteignit la lampe sur le bureau. Il passa un bras de Thorin autour des ses épaules, passa ses deux bras à lui autour de la taille du policier et le fit se lever. Il avança jusqu'à la chambre et coucha Thorin, ce dernier travaillait comme un fou. Bilbon se coucha lui aussi, un peu de sommeil leur ferait du bien à tous les deux.

* * *

Le procès arriva. Bilbon enfila un costume et demanda nerveusement:

«-C'est bon ça va comme ça?

-Oui c'est parfait. Ne stresse pas, c'est eux qui vont avoir des ennuis pas toi.»

Thorin l'embrassa tendrement et ils partirent pour le tribunal. La salle était pleine, ce qui rendit Bilbon encore plus nerveux. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin et attendirent qu'on les appel. Thorin aussi devrait parler à la barre puisqu'il était le policier qui avait mené l'affaire d et qu'il avait en plus une implication émotionnelle dans l'histoire.

Le juge appela Bilbon à la barre. Après avoir prêté serrement le blond s'assit. L'avocat commença à lui poser des questions. Le libraire y répondit le plus précisément possible, par chance son stress avait disparu, il se concentrait sur les mots qu'il employait, il faisait attention à saisir le sens exact des questions. Après un moment, ce fut l'avocat du parti adverse qui l'interrogea. Là encore le blondinet répondit sincèrement, mais la défense ne pouvait pas grand-chose, les preuves de la culpabilité de Thranduil et Elrond étaient accablantes. Le juge remercia Bilbon et celui-ci retourna à sa place. Ce fut au tour de Thorin d'aller à la barre. Lui aussi répondit précisément à chaque question, exposa les faits, expliqua les preuves et n'essaya pas de faire oublier que Thranduil était bel et bien son ex mari et que Bilbon était son nouveau compagnon. Le policier n'avait pas honte du côté émotif qui le liait à l'affaire.

* * *

Après un moment les gens quittèrent la salle et les membres du jury allèrent délibérer. Thorin regarda Bilbon et lui sourit:

«-Je suis fier de toi, tu as été super.

-Merci, tu étais très bien toi aussi, très élégant. En plus ton charisme les écrasait tous!»

Ils s'embrassèrent et attendirent qu'on les fasse à nouveau entrer. Ils discutèrent de l'affaire, des révisions de Thorin, de la dédicace qui approchait… Le temps commençait à être long, ils prirent donc un café tout en se demandant pourquoi ça prenait autant de temps. Comme promis Thorin avait fait en sorte que le jeune s'en sorte avec moins de charge, disant qu'il avait été influencé, que son jeune âge lui avait fait prendre les mauvaises décisions et ce genre de choses. Et il avait aussi fait en sorte qu'Elros voit sa sentence diminuée. Le policier avait tenu parole, c'était important à ses yeux.

* * *

Les jurés avaient enfin prit leur décision. Toute l'assistance pu retourner dans la salle. Le juge annonça:

«-Accusés levez-vous. Monsieur Thranduil Vertefeuille pour les charges suivantes: enlèvement avec préméditation, harcèlement, influence néfaste, détournement d'argent et tentative d'homicide la Cour vous déclare…

-Coupable, annonça un des jury.

-Je vous condamne donc à 15 ans de réclusion sans possibilité de sursis ni de libération quelconque et 250 00 dollars d'amende.»

Il tapa avec son marteau et continua:

«-Monsieur Elrond Peredhel pour les charges suivantes: complicité d'enlèvement avec préméditation, influence néfaste, détournement d'argent et complicité de tentative d'homicide la Cour vous déclare…

-Coupable, répéta le jury.

-Je vous condamne donc à 13 ans de réclusion sans possibilité de sursis ni de libération quelconque, à 200 000 dollard d'amende et à rembourser la totalité de l'argent détourné.»

Le juge donna un nouveau coup de marteau, puis enchaîna:

«-Monsieur Brian Jax pour les charges suivantes: complicité d'enlèvement avec préméditation et association de malfaiteurs la Cour vous déclare…

-Coupable.

-Je vous condamne donc à 200 heures de travaux d'intérêt général et à 1 500 dollars d'amende, remerciez votre bonne étoile d'être mineur et donc d'avoir votre peine adoucie.»

Il tapa avec son marteau et continua:

«-Monsieur Clyve Donshon pour les charges suivantes: complicité d'enlèvement et complicité de détournement d'argent la Cour vous déclare…

-Coupable.

-Je vous condamne donc à la même sentence que celle de monsieur Jax, en y ajoutant l'obligation de suivre une cure de désintoxication.»

Un nouveau coup de marteau se fit entendre et le juge termina:

«-Je déclare également que monsieur Elros Peredhel sera placé en liberté surveillée grâce à un bracelet électronique et qu'il devra effectué 300 heures de travaux d'intérêt général. La séance est levée.»

Le juge donna un ultime coup de marteau. Thranduil et Elrond furent conduit en cellule, les jeunes furent relâchés avec une convocation pour leurs heures de TIG et chacun devrait trouvé un travail dans les deux semaines pour rembourser leur amande. Elros fut amené et regarda Brian. Thorin regarda les deux jeunes avec attention, il retenait même son souffle en attendant de voir la réaction du jeune brun. Elros sourit et prit Brian contre lui avant de l'embrasser:

«-Merci c'est grâce à toi!»

Brian lança un regard plein de gratitude à Thorin, on pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles. Le policier sourit et regarda Bilbon:

«-Alors tout est bien qui fini bien.

-Il semblerait… que dirais-tu d'une glace et ensuite d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air pour fêter l'occasion?

-Si on oubliait la glace?

-Je te suis!»

Les deux amants quittèrent le tribunal en riant. Plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter à présent, ils étaient déjà convaincus que Thorin réussirait son concours avec brio puisqu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied et qu'il avait toutes les compétences nécessaires. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux, et les deux hommes ne voulaient plus perdre une seule seconde, ils voulaient vivre pleinement leur relation.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
